True Feelings
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne's heart is broken, Niles decides to tell her how he feels about her; no matter what the outcome. A 'companion' story to "The I Love You Syndrome", this is an AU version of a scene from "Mixed Doubles"


"Hello all!" Niles said, smiling as Frasier opened the door for him.

"Niles... what a nice surprise." Frasier said; his tone lifeless.

"Normally I'd be annoyed by the obvious sarcasm in your voice but not today." Niles said.

"What makes today so different?" Martin chuckled; emerging from the kitchen with a Ballantine in his hand.

At the sight of his father, Niles smiled and glanced at the television that was filled with some type of sports program.

"Hey Dad! Good game on?"

From his chair, Martin waved his hand at the television in disgust. "The Sonics are terrible this year! They couldn't free-throw their way out of a paper bag!"

Niles looked at his father in confusion. "I take it that means that they haven't scored many home runs this season."

"_Baskets_, Niles! This is _basketball_, not baseball!" Martin explained, shaking his head in disbelief.

"So what brings you here, Niles?" Frasier asked.

"Frasier, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've come to a decision."

"And what _decision_ would that be?"

"I'm going to-."

The door opened and the three men looked up to see Daphne walk in the door. Immediately Niles' heart beat faster at the sight of her. She was absolutely stunning.

"Hello, Dr. Crane, Mr. Crane." She said.

Niles watched in awe as Daphne went to hang up her coat and walked past him, admiring his appearance.

"Hello, Dr. Crane. Don't you look nice?"  
>Instantly his heart warmed at the compliment as he stared at her.<p>

"Thank you, Daphne. You look..."

"Did you have a nice time on your date with Joe?" Martin interrupted

At the mention of Daphne's boyfriend, Niles' hopes sank. He knew he had no right to be jealous. After all he was still married, albeit unhappily. But the thought of Daphne in the arms of another man stung his heart.

There was no denying that Joe was the luckiest man in the world. Niles would give anything to be in that man's shoes, even if they were imitation leather.

But still he was determined to tell her how he felt; no matter what the consequences. She had to know.

"Hello, Daph. You're home kind of early, aren't you?" Martin asked.

"A bit. Something... sort of happened." Daphne said.

Martin's eyes brightened with anticipation. "Oh yeah? What?"

"Well, Joe and I were havin' dinner. Everything was as nice as could be and I said: 'Don't you like your potato?' And he said 'No, I'm not hungry for potato just now.' So I said "Well, if you don't like your potato, you're welcome to try my potato-.'"

"Daphne? Could we hasten to the _post-potato_ portion of the dialogue?" Frasier asked, much to Niles' relief.

"Well, that's when he said it. He said we'd been on-again/off-again for too long without makin' anything permanent so maybe it was best if we just broke up."  
>Niles moved toward her, his heart aching when he saw her sad expression.<p>

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." Martin said. "You're sure taking it well. Boy, if you'd have told me that Joe would end up dumping you tonight I'd have been-."

"Oh God, he dumped me!" Daphne burst into tears and began to sob into her hands.

"Somebody comfort her!" Martin yelled.

Determined not to let his brother ruin this moment, Niles pushed Frasier out of the way and moved toward Daphne. He held out his arms, inviting her in.

When she fell into his arms, he held her close; unable to believe he was really holding the woman of his dreams.

"Niles, your suit!" Frasier said, attempting to pull Daphne away. To Niles' surprise, Daphne continued to cling to him, prompting him to hold her closer.

But Niles just glared at his brother. Imagine, worrying about a ridiculous _suit_ while a _goddess_ was crying her heart out in your arms! He could always buy another suit, but he'd never be able to get this incredible moment back.

He pulled her toward him; inhaling the scent of her hair as he rubbed her back, trying his best to soothe her; painfully aware of the sobs that racked her body.

"Aw, Daph. You were too good for him. You're a... champagne and caviar kind of girl and Joe; he's just a meat and potatoes kind of guy." Martin offered.

Daphne looked up from Niles chest and began to sob again. "Potatoes!"

"Daphne, are you sure this man is worth all of these tears?" Frasier asked. "There are other fish in the sea, you know!"

"But I don't want any other fish, Dr. Crane!" Daphne cried, pulling herself out of Niles' arms. "I-I think I'll just go in me room for a while."

Crestfallen, Niles watched as Daphne walked away.

"She'll be fine. Just needs a little while to calm down." Frasier said. "Sherry, Niles?"

"Um... sure. Thank you, Frasier."

"So, you were going to say something earlier? Something about a big decision?"

"Oh right." Niles said, taking a sip of his drink. "Well Frasier; Dad... I've been doing a lot of thinking about this and I'm going to tell Daphne how I feel about her."

Martin and Frasier looked at each other in surprise.

"Do you think that's wise, Niles?"

Refusing to let his older brother's skepticism ruin his plans, Niles nodded. "I most certainly do. I've put it off long enough."

"Is that a bouquet of flowers you're holding behind your back?" Frasier asked.

Slowly Niles moved his arm to his side, revealing the bright bouquet of pink flowers that he'd bought at Pike Place Market. Daphne was sure to love them!

"Wow, you're really serious about this, aren't you?" Martin asked.

Niles smiled proudly. "Well, I'm glad someone in this family supports my decision." To make his point, he cast a glare toward his older brother.

"I never said I supported it." Martin said. "In fact, I think you're a damn fool!"

Hurt by his father's harsh words, Niles looked down at the expensive carpet that lined the living room.

Frasier put his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Niles, I admire your courage, but are you certain that you've considered this from all angles?" Frasier asked.

"I've spent _three years_ considering Daphne from all angles." Niles joked with a nervous laugh.

"Very clever." Frasier said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Clearly he was not amused.

Niles took a deep breath and faced his father and brother. "Look, I'm sorry if this sounds insensitive, but I don't care what either of you think. My mind is made up. I'm going to tell Daphne how I feel about her. Maris and I are nowhere near reconciliation and I deserve to be happy!"

"But Niles, she's just had her heart broken; she's hurting and vulnerable! You of all people should know that vulnerability is-."

"You don't have to say anymore. But like I said; the decision has been made." Niles said.

Frasier sighed. "All right, Niles. I hope you know what you're doing because if Daphne doesn't share your feelings, then-."

"That's a chance I'll have to take." Niles finished. "But I have to tell her. Even if it hurts, she has to know the truth." He downed the rest of his drink.

"Okay, but I think you should at least wait until she's calmed down some." Frasier said.

Niles watched as his brother walked into the hallway and retrieved his coat. "Well, I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Niles asked.

"I have a date!" Frasier said proudly.  
>Niles looked at his watch. "A date? At this hour? But it's almost-"<p>

Frasier gave his brother a sly grin, prompting Niles to do the same. "Big brother, you're completely shameless!"

"Aren't I? I hope Rebecca isn't!" Frasier said with a laugh as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Niles walked over to Martin who had returned to his chair, engrossed in a beer commercial. "So how was the game?"

"Well, apparently it was the most exciting game this season, but now I'll never know!"

Niles ignored his father's apparent disregard for Daphne's well-being.

"Really? Well that's too bad!" Niles replied, finding it hard to keep the irritation out of his voice. "Perhaps they'll show a rerun this summer!"

Martin looked at Niles in disbelief and shook his head, returning his attention to the television.

Niles sipped his drink and walked into the kitchen. "Another beer, Dad?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine for now." Martin called.

Causally Niles walked back into the living room, relived to find Martin engrossed in the television. On the table lay the bouquet of flowers that he'd bought for Daphne.

Frasier was probably right. It was wrong to approach her when she was in such a state of distress.

But what harm would it do in attempting to make her feel better? If flowers didn't soothe her pained heart, he doubted anything would. Making sure that his father wasn't looking, Niles picked up the flowers and quietly walked into the hallway.

Just as he suspected, Daphne's door was closed. His first thought was to leave, but he knew he'd regret it. He was bound and determined to tell her how he felt, no matter what the consequences. If she got angry... Well... he'd have to endure whatever pain followed.

His hand trembled as he knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he slowly opened the door, feeling a bit guilty for intruding.

From the doorway, he could see her, clutching a stuffed teddy bear, sobbing into her pillow. The sight made his heart break. She looked like a frightened child.

Before he could stop himself, he walked into the room.

"Dr. Crane..." She said, looking almost embarrassed.

"Hello, Daphne."

"W-what are you doing here?"

Carefully he moved closer, hoping not to make her uncomfortable.

"Oh... well, I just wanted to-are you going to be okay, Daphne?"

"I-I don't think so, Dr. Crane. But it's sweet of you to be so concerned." Daphne said tearfully.

"I hope this isn't too foreword, but I have something for you." Niles said.

"For me? But Dr. Crane, what could you possibly have for-."

Niles grasped the bouquet of flowers and handed them to her. "I thought these might make you feel better."

She gasped and took the flowers from him, inhaling their sweet scent. "Dr. Crane... They're beautiful, but you had no idea that I was going to have me heart broken, so why-."

Niles swallowed hard. "Because I..."

She sat up on the bed. "Yes?"

Nervously Niles rubbed the back of his neck. "I..."

"You look nervous, Dr. Crane." Daphne said.

That was an understatement. Had he not been so terrified of revealing his feelings, he would have been grateful for the smile she gave him.

_Just tell her, Niles... _

"Daphne, I..."

"Yes?"

"I gave you those flowers because... I love you."  
>She stared at him in disbelief as his heart began to race.<p>

"I... I don't know what to say." She whispered hoarsely.

Niles sighed. Frasier and his father had been right. Confessing his feelings when Daphne was getting over a broken heart was wrong.

"You don't have to say anything. I just... I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry Joe hurt you. I would never... Goodnight, Daphne."

Wordlessly he headed for the door.

"Dr Crane?"

At the sound of her voice he turned to see her standing just inches from him. He could feel his heart beating rapidly and he was sure she could hear it.

"H-how long have you felt this way?"

Niles grinned nervously. "Well... a long time, actually."

_Only since the moment I first saw you. _

Her eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Oh, of course... Well..."

He gasped lightly when she reached out and touched his face.

"Daphne, I know it was completely insensitive of me to tell you this way because you're hurting and-."

She leaned over and kissed him, causing any doubts he'd had about telling her his feelings to fade away.

When the kiss ended, he stared at her in stunned amazement. "Daphne..."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"  
>He slid his arm around her neck, bringing his lips to hers once more.<p>

The kisses were a million times better than he'd ever dreamed; her lips were as soft as satin and the scent of her hair was wonderfully intoxicating.

"Dr. Crane?" Daphne said breathlessly as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Yes, Daphne?"

"I think I should tell you something."

Abruptly, he stopped kissing her. "Of course... What was I thinking? I-I'm so sorry. I-"

She took his hand and brought it to her lips.

"What were you going to tell me?" he asked; his voice trembling.

She grinned. "I love you, too."

His heart nearly stopped at the admission. "Y-you do?"

She pulled him toward her and kissed him again; her mouth lingering a bit longer on his.

"Yes." She said, grinning at his stunned expression. "You know... your brother is out, and I'm sure your father's long since gone to bed. But it's still early. What do you say we watch a movie?"

"I-I'd love that." Niles said; suddenly feeling as though he could fly.

**Several Hours Later...**

"_Well... that was certainly an enjoyable evening" _Frasier said to himself as he unlocked the front door.

"_I admit that I stayed out much later than I anticipated. I was even tempted to spend the night, but I'll save that for our second date..."_

At the thought he grinned slyly, glad his father wasn't around to make a sarcastic comment.

As he opened the front door, he was surprised when he noticed how dark the condo seemed.

_"That's funny. Dad usually leaves a few lights on when he goes to bed. And the TV is on. He never leaves the television on!" _

In the darkness, he walked over to the coat rack and hung up his coat. He was about to go to his room when he heard a sound coming from the living room. When he moved closer, he was dismayed to find that it was coming from the sofa.

"Eddie, how many times have I told you to stay off of my furniture? I swear if I didn't love Dad so much, you'd be on your way to a kennel! Eddie, are you _listening_ to me? I-."

He stopped suddenly when he realized that Eddie wasn't on the sofa at all.

What he saw made him smile.

He glanced at the television, just in time to see the closing credits of a very familiar movie. A romantic one that he'd been forced to watch one too many times.

And on the sofa, Niles and Daphne were sound asleep, snuggled in each others arms; a blanket keeping them warm.

Frasier chuckled and picked up the remote to turn off the television.

"_Oh Niles... You completely ignored my advice, didn't you? Well, judging by how happy you look... I can't say that I blame you." _

_**THE END**_


End file.
